


【Evanstan】失控

by Nothingbutslash



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF
Genre: Imprisonment, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothingbutslash/pseuds/Nothingbutslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*受到之前WB转的“假孕”梗启迪，试写的RPS监禁文，或会长或会短，或许会参杂各种play，depends on我的抽风度 XD</p><p>*PWP 严重OOC  黑化猕猴桃注意！！！</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *受到之前WB转的“假孕”梗启迪，试写的RPS监禁文，或会长或会短，或许会参杂各种play，depends on我的抽风度 XD
> 
> *PWP 严重OOC 黑化猕猴桃注意！！！

“你今天也玩的太high了，Sebby。”Chace一把搂住醉得晃晃悠悠、快要被自己脚步绊倒的Sebastian往停车场方向走。

“哈哈....不high能叫Charles的单身派对吗？”Sebastian朝人咧开嘴笑。

“你小子居然把那个跳钢管舞的辣妹给挤下去，自己在上面跳.....哎呦，我的眼睛快看瞎了!!”说着，Chace作了个夸张的单手捂眼动作。

“少他妈给我来这套.....你不是看的起劲，还在我内裤里塞钱..”

“看来你没醉，脑子很清楚嘛~我还用手机录下来了，做你的GV录音带素材，等我失业了拿出去卖钱。”

噗一声，两人都乐了，Sebastian扯着嘴角擂了人一拳，“去你的...”

两人刚好走到车边，Chace开始掏车钥匙，左摸右摸都找不见，他把所有可能藏的地方都翻了遍依然没有，只能挤出一个WTF的表情：

“shit.....我大概把车钥匙落在吧台上了！”

“哈哈哈...”Sebastian幸灾乐祸的拍车盖大笑，“报应来的太快。”

“拜托，我可是要送你回去的人.…”Chace朝不明状况的人翻了个白眼，并把试图爬上他雪佛兰车盖的对方给拖了下来，“你在这里等着，我去去就来。”

“那我数到五十....你要是不回来....我就自己打车回去......一....二...”Sebastian自顾自说着，两手不自觉又扒拉住车盖。

Chace满脸黑线看着撅个屁股，身体再次黏在引擎盖上的好友。这幅德行还自己打车，没被车撞飞就不错了！他无奈的摇了摇头，转身伴着人嘴中含糊不清的数字快速往酒吧方向跑了回去。

午夜的风吹得Sebastian很是惬意，他喊着喊着累了，不知不觉竟打起了瞌睡。恍惚间，他觉得自己被人从车盖上搬了下来，身子很快横躺在皮革味浓重的车后座上。汽车一路行驶，仿佛经过了比Sebastian印象中长得多的路程，一个剧烈的颠簸把他震醒了，他抬了抬眼皮，车窗外依然黑漆漆的一片，车灯照亮的白桦树苍白如鬼魅，他闷哼一声又沉沉的睡了过去。

 

Sebastian不知道自己到底睡了多久。

“啪”一声，一滴水冷不丁滴在他的额头上，他渐渐睁开了眼。视线还没适应周围的环境，又是一滴落在了鼻尖，他不由抬头，看到了头顶上不熟悉的木质天花板，缝隙处渗出的水正一滴滴的往下坠。

这是一间普通的地下室，不大的房间里零星堆放了不少的杂物，落满了灰尘和蜘蛛网，而他正坐在两堆大纸盒中间。

Sebastian第一时间想要起身，却发现自己的双手被铐在了身后横着的铁管上，他拼命拉扯，弄的手腕都发红也无法挣脱开。

“Chace，这个玩笑他妈不好笑！！”他朝门的方向吼了两声，他希望这一切只是朋友间的戏弄，虽然有点过火，但依然还有挽留的余地，“Chace?? Chace!!!”

Sebastian不停喊着人的名字，直到他口干舌燥，回答的他也只有地下室沉闷的回音。他有些慌了，心跳在几分钟内急剧得加速，如果不是玩笑，那最坏的预想就是他被人给绑架了。

或许那人知道他演员的身份想勒索敲诈，又或许那人只是单纯的想找个易攻击的目标。无论绑架者是出于何种目的，他都不能坐以待毙，必须和外界取得联系，而右侧裤袋里的分量恰巧提醒了他这么做的可行性。显然绑架他的人一时疏忽没有来得及搜身，手机依然完好的放在身侧，现在只需要想办法把它弄出来就好。

Sebastian屈起右腿来回晃动，让口袋里的手机一点点往外挪，等快到口边，他猛的一甩腿，手机顺势掉了出来。他很庆幸对方没有把双腿也束缚住，手没法动弹，至少还有脚趾可以派上用场。他费力的脱掉板鞋和袜子，把手机移到脚边，大脚趾滑动了下，屏幕随即亮了。

Sebastian不想打911，警方的介入只会让事情变得更糟，让那些捕风捉影的娱记有了刊登头条的爆料，也不想打给女友和父母让他们操心。他迅速的在通讯录里拉到名字以C开头的好友栏，指尖触碰“Charles”，电话立马拨了过去。

“Hi, this is Charles, I’m sorry I can’t hear the phone right now.Please leave a message.”

Sebastian郁闷的切换通话界面，拨通了Chace的电话。

“Sorry, the number you are calling is power off，please dial later.”

"……"

他继续试了好几个，要么不在服务区，要么关机，要么录音电话。

“Fuck!!” Sebastian绝望的低吼，关键时刻他妈的一个电话都打不通，上帝是故意和他作对吗？！情绪一激动，他脚趾一滑按错了键，还来不及挂断就被对方接了起来。

“Hey,Sebastian,what's up？”Chris Evans的声音从电话那头传来，背景音有些噪杂，但压不住他语气中的讶异。

Sebastian不知道是该欣喜还是该抓狂，他从未想过有天阴差阳错地会向私交不多的Chris求助，但是事态紧迫，他也顾不上那么多，“Chris…听着，我知道这么说很疯狂也很突兀...我...我被人绑架了。”

“What？！”

“这不是什么唬人的恶作剧，真的。”Sebastian紧张的看眼不远处通往大门的楼梯，语速不由加快，“我不知道那个绑架犯什么时候回来，我的时间不多，只能把所看到的一切描述给你，Chris，Please，Help me.”

“好...你先别急...”Chris低声回了句，声音听起来有些喘息的起伏，似乎在急着赶路，“慢慢说，我听着...”

“我在某户人家的地下室...这里渗水的很厉害...估计是那种老式的郊区木屋，我不知道具体位置是哪里，该死的……但是应该离纽约市区不远。”Sebastian边说着边扫向一边的纸箱，在杂物中意外的发现了一张《Rockland County Times》*，这使他激动不已，“Rockland County…是Rockland County！！”

“好的…我知道了…离纽约应该最多一个小时车程。”

“对，还有，我或许就在高速公路旁边…NY9A之类的…我有听到汽车开过的声音…”

“很好…那你在我之前，还和其他人联系上么？有没有通知过警察？”

“没有…不到万不得已我不会那么做，你知道的...其他人暂时联系不上，我待会再试试。”

“嗯...”

“对了，我开GPS是不是能够……”

嘎吱嘎吱，头顶上方鞋子踩上木质地板发出的声响打断了Sebastian的话，他一下子屏住呼吸。

糟糕，那个人回来了。

Sebastian赶忙挂断电话，他感觉到那人的步伐在加快，他刚用脚把手机藏到一边的箱子旁，地下室的大门就打开了。

明亮的灯光自门外射入昏暗的地下室，映出一个身材壮硕的身影。那人疾步走下楼梯，每踩一步发出的刺耳嘎吱声让Sebastian心惊胆战。

待人靠近，借着楼梯口处传来的灯光，Sebastian终于看清了这个绑架者的容貌，眼眸蓦地睁大，脸上的表情满是错愕和难以置信。

——因为在他面前不是别人，正是Chris Evans。

 

———TBC———

 

注释：《Rockland County Times》是Rockland County 当地有名的报纸，名字上应该也看得出XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *监禁梗，全程黑化猕猴桃，注意！！！  
> *NC-17 严重的OOC 含有刀play，灌肠等情节

“Life is always full of surprise, isn’t it?”Chris勾起唇角，深邃的眼眸透出狡黠的笑意。

Sebastian惊讶的张着嘴一时说不出话，他怎么也想不到眼前这个荧幕上的老搭档、平日里爱调侃又友好的男人有一天会绑架自己。上帝，他刚才居然还愚蠢的向罪魁祸首求救，不仅暴露了观察到的信息，也暴露了手机，想到这，他不由神情紧张起来。

“其实我也很惊讶甚至惊喜，你居然会打给我。”Chris轻笑一声，仿佛读出这双灰蓝眼眸中的焦虑，他将视线移到一侧，用脚踢开成堆的纸盒，果不其然找到了藏在最下面的手机，他划开屏幕扫了眼呼出记录，“还是唯一一个打通的，真是命运弄人。”

“为什么？”Sebastian颤抖的声音溢出唇角，“为什么要这么做？是因为我做错了或者说错了什么让你记恨吗？”

“和恨恰恰相反。”Chris把手机放入裤袋，弯下腰捏住对方的下巴，抬起来看着那张困惑和惊恐交织的脸庞，“是爱。”

下一秒，侵占意味十足的吻就压了上来，Sebastian只觉得Chris的舌头从自己被迫张开的嘴中突入，和自己的舌绞在了一起，霸道的气息充斥口腔，容不得他半点反抗。

“你不知道我多想要你....”Chris的舌头贪婪的在人口中索求，仔细的舔过每一颗齿贝，就像是沙漠中缺水许久的旅人终于找寻到水源，他大力得吸吮舌根，直到阵阵酥麻感逼的对方身子都颤抖起来。

“Fuck...”在两人换气的间隙，Sebastian急切出声，“快停下......你知道我根本不爱你....也不会爱上你。”

Chris愣了下，但也只是一瞬，便再次用嘴堵住了对方的唇，重重的啃上人红肿的下唇噬咬，“不，你会的....”

他边纠缠着Sebastian的舌边一点点解开人的衬衫纽扣，抚上裸露出的麦色肌肤，感受腹部肌肉随着急促的呼吸起伏，他的手指停在了腰线，衬衫下摆束缚在了皮带以下的地方。

虽然被人吻的头脑有些发晕，但Sebastian很清楚对方这个动作意味着什么，没有片刻犹豫，他猛地抬腿踹向男人腹部。

没料到这突如其来的反抗，Chris被踢的踉跄后退了好几步，他喘息着直起腰，再次望向对方的眼眸危险地眯起。

“我原本不想伤害你，如果你好好配合的话....”

Sebastian的呼吸在那一刻快要停滞了——因为男人从口袋里拿出了一把弹簧刀向他走了过来。

“不、你疯了！”他摇头挣扎，手铐敲着铁管咣当作响，然而激烈的举动丝毫阻止不了男人逼近的刀，冰凉的刀刃贴上了他的脸颊。

Chris露出了一丝似有若无的微笑，“我很清楚我在做什么。”说着，刀刃慢慢下滑顺着脖颈来到人的胸膛，停留在心脏的位置，“我只想要你爱上我，就那么简单。”

“难道我们就不能坐下来谈一谈吗？”Sebastian干咽了下口水小心翼翼的开口，他不敢乱动，生怕稍有闪失，那尖利就会要了他的性命。

“男人天生就是通过肉体来表达爱的，言语多说无益。”游走在胸腹的刀刃倾出一个角度，Chris轻轻一划，“你觉得呢？”

血珠从肋部的一道红痕中渗出，Sebastian蹙眉发出一声痛哼，他想不到对方真的会下手，咬牙忍住伤口传来的疼痛低吼：“Chris，够了！！这他妈不是你……不是我认识的那个Chris Evans！！”

“你认识的？”Chris挑眉，他转动手里的弹簧刀挑开人腰上的金属扣，皮带顺势滑出，“那从现在开始，给你机会让你重新认识我。”

话音刚落，只听“嘶拉”一声轻响，裹住Sebastian胯部的布料被锋利的刀尖割开，性器一下子暴露在冰凉的刀刃下，羞耻和恐惧让Sebastian的脸色瞬间变得惨白。

“别紧张…”Chris用刀背轻拍了拍人颤颤巍巍阴茎和皱成一团的囊袋，“我可不是来阉你的..”

话虽这么说，Sebastian的神经依然紧绷不已，那锋利的刀尖始终紧贴着下身不曾离开，甚至移到了破碎布料遮掩下的粉色菊穴，眼看就要对着肉缝刺了进去，尖叫都快要冲破喉咙，对方却突然把刀尖换成了刀柄。

“操你！！Chris！！！”

“难道你想刀尖冲里？”

Chris调笑着回了句，继续边用刀柄按压四周的褶皱、玩弄因为碰触而收缩的菊穴，边从口袋里拿出一小瓶润滑剂，瓶嘴抵上菊穴，伴着挤压透明的润滑剂很快流入内部，浸湿干涩的菊穴。

涌入体内的冰凉液体让Sebastian的腿根发颤，不由自主的收缩括约肌，但在对方不断的揉按下，紧缩的肌肉又逐渐软化松弛下来。

Chris趁机把刀柄给塞了进去，借着润滑被后穴吃入到内里，蠕动的肠肉吸咬住异物的模样看得他移不开眼，嘴里低声称赞：“宝贝儿，咬的很紧么。”

“拿...拿出去....你个变态！！！”Sebastian被人的视线盯得羞愤至极，内心和后穴都厌恶的抗拒着入侵，本能的排泄反应让刀柄在肠道的推挤下慢慢往外滑。

Chris嗤笑一声，手握住那根刀具抵着不让它往外滑动，同时用力往里一插，刀柄一下子全部没入人体内。这把弹簧刀的刀柄偏长，因而插入的长度相当于一根成年人的中指还多些，宽度还比手指来的粗，感受可想而知。

后穴的不适让Sebastian的眉头皱得更紧，微张的唇溢出难受的低喘。

Chris有技巧的握住刀尖，随着手腕翻转，刀柄在人的体内肆意的翻搅，不时刮蹭到让Sebastian喘息声加重的点，这时他会抽出些，在对方叫骂声中再次深深插入，用一次比一次大的力度反复折磨那脆弱的敏感点。

随着润滑液充分浸透肠肉，Chris用刀柄抽送的动作越来越快，黄褐色的脏污也开始出现在逐渐充血的菊穴皱褶上，但这并没有阻止他的动作，因为他看到了更令他在意的地方——Sebastian的阴茎顶端居然淌下了前列腺液。

“那么敏感，光是被刀插屁股，你就有反应了？”

Chris一把握住Sebastian柔软却已淌下湿亮的性器，拇指擦去马眼处的粘液后，稳稳的套弄起来，刀柄同时从体内不停戳顶对方的前列腺。

“住...住手！”

Sebastian想咬牙忍住这越发强烈的感官刺激，这一切的反应都是错的，不该发生的。然而越是这么想，对方似乎越是撸动的起劲，手指不光照顾敏感的马眼，还按摩两颗饱胀的囊袋，理智的声音在躁动的欲望中逐渐被淹没，他再也克制不住的呻吟出声：

“嗯.......啊嗯..........”

看着眼前人愈加泛红的肌肤和频繁起伏的胸膛，Chris加快套弄手中硬物的速度，深插的刀柄重重戳上前列腺的位置。

在极度的羞耻感中，Sebastian低吼着射了出来，一道道白浊喷出，在人手指的挤压下不断滴落在地板上，汇成淫靡的一滩。

“哈，被玩屁股就射这么多，你自己不是变态？”Chris望着还没从强烈的快感中缓过来的Sebastian，调侃意味十足的捻了点精液涂上男人红肿的唇，“你会慢慢爱上这个味道..还有我给你的高潮...”

“我.....不会.....”Sebastian喘息着，回看对方的眼眸里满是嫌恶，“我也不会因此爱上你....绝不....”

“记住，对任何事和人都不要过早下结论...”Chris微笑，抽出插在人菊穴里的刀柄，在对方面前展示沾着肠液和褐色污秽物的柄身，“看到了么，从你屁股里出来的脏东西....看来要洗洗干净才行呢。”

Sebastian涨红着脸一时说不出话，对方口中“洗洗干净”到底是打算怎么做？他猜测不到。只能看着男人起身离开地下室，再次出现时手里多了件让他浑身不自在的针管器物。

“我前面在外面就是为了买一些东西来好好招待你，这是其中一件。”Chris分开Sebastian的腿，把橡胶导管插入人的后穴固定住，导管的另一端连着装有水的大针筒，他往里推进，一小股冰凉的液体立刻通过橡胶导管注入人的体内。

Sebastian轻轻颤抖了一下，它能感觉到液体慢慢充满腹部，随着水量不断的增大，一股接着一股冲刷起脆弱的肠道粘膜，身体的颤抖变得剧烈，肿胀的难受让他本能的挣扎。

“别乱动....你不想让我把脚也绑起来吧？” Chris握住针筒，将更多液体推入撑开的后穴，持续的灌入让人的小腹都有些隆起。

将近一公升的水量直直涌入直肠，简直和刑罚无异的灌肠让Sebastian痛苦不已，肠子深处波涛汹涌，清晰的腹鸣让他有些惊慌失措，他害怕下一秒自己就会忍不住倾泻而出。

“不.....好难受....不要再......嗯....”

“快好了，再忍忍.....”

感觉针筒里水差不多注射完，Chris利索的拔出胶管，换塞入一个黑胶缸塞，牢牢堵住了人的排泄口。

Sebastian轻喘了一声，冷汗从额头滴落下来。

看着人已经开始渗出过量污水的菊穴，Chris的蓝眸闪过一丝戏虐。

好戏，现在才开始。

 

——TBC——


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *监禁梗，全程黑化猕猴桃，注意！！！
> 
> *NC-17 PWP 严重的OOC 含有强制排泄、电话羞辱等情节。

Sebastian的双腿有些发软犯麻，他已经保持半蹲的姿势将近15分钟了。在拔去肛塞后，肚子里的水就翻涌不停，然而不愿当着人面排泄的羞耻让他一直强忍到现在。

“不要倔了，我知道硬憋着很难受。”Chris把水盆推到人的屁股下面，“想出来就出来吧。”

“嗯....让我去厕所....拜托.....”Sebastian咬牙说的吃力，光是屏住泄意就用去了太多力气。

“很遗憾不行，出不来的话我倒是可以帮你一把。”Chris微笑看着男人不停收缩的菊穴，拿出一个比较细长的针筒，头部直接顶向人中央的凹陷处并且不断往下压。

“不....不要....拿开它....”知道对方意图的Sebastian抗拒的摇着头，然而细小的前端还是突破括约肌进入到他波涛汹涌的直肠内。

“别夹那么紧，这是玻璃做的，.断在里面可就不好玩了。”Chris把针筒里小剂量的灌肠液推进，转动空掉的管身使其更加深入。略尖的头部很快触碰到令Sebastian再次触电般颤抖的一点，他克制不住的呻吟出声：

“啊啊.....”

“看来是这里没错，刚才被刀柄捅这里也很舒服是不是？”Chris边说边反复戳顶那一块偏硬的地方。

“唔.....嗯嗯.....”Sebastian绷紧的臀部肌肉开始抽搐，原本就脆弱的敏感点被人这么连续刺激，他刚发泄过的性器又渗出了透明的体液，根本没法再控制住肛肌，在人拔出针管的一刻，菊穴一下子大张开，大量的污秽物冲了出来.....

 

在接下去的半个小时里，Chris又对Sebastian做了两次灌肠，其间还不时的用针管或者玻璃棒插入菊穴刺激人的前列腺，逼得在快感和羞愤中挣扎的Sebastian呻吟不断，屁股下方的水盆里很快便盛满了脏污，空气里的臭味弥漫开来。

“你看，这么脏的屁股不洗怎么行呢？”Chris边说边拿出一张纸巾，轻轻擦去沾在他菊穴周围的少量稀粪，动作自然的仿佛早已司空见惯。

“Chris....求求你.....”这样的举动让Sebastian羞愤欲死，他的眼眶微微泛红，声音近乎乞求，“求求你....放我走....我保证不会向任何人告发你....”

“你到现在还不明白吗？在你无法彻底爱上我之前，我是不会放你走的，我也不允许任何人把你带走，任何人！”Chris说这话时眼神透着一股狠戾，他重重的将擦脏的毛巾扔入水盆，只听“啪”的一声，大片污水溅了出来弄湿了地板，吓的Sebastian身体都瑟缩了下。

“抱歉，我有时候会控制不住情绪。”意识到自己的失态，Chris又迅速换上了那张挂着人畜无害笑容的脸，“对了，我以导演的身份和你的经纪人联系过了，他会在你的日程上排上‘为Chris Evans拍摄有关NASA的新片做封闭式训练’。”

“什…什么？？”Sebastian难以置信的看着眼前的男人，这人到底和自己的经纪人说了什么让对方居然会信以为真？他的朋友是不是也被谎言所欺骗着？还没等他细想，Chris抹着润滑剂的手指就又探到了他的身下，噗嗤一声，两根手指直直的插进了菊穴。

“已经很软很湿了呢…”Chris慢慢转动两指往里深入，越往里指尖触及的肠肉越是收缩的厉害，他把手指抽了出来。并没有急着继续，而是慢条斯理的按揉起人窄紧的内壁，“放松点，夹紧屁股的话，不舒服的只会是你，明白吗？”

“嗯....Chris... 除了我的经纪人....”Sebastian皱眉吃力的思考着，努力让自己的注意力不去集中在被手指按揉的部位，“你还和.....其他人联系过吗？”

“你指你的那些朋友、女友或者是你健身教练？”Chris的食指和中指再次插人的菊穴翻搅内部，关节微微弯曲对着会阴处施压。

“唔嗯……”Sebastian点了点头，艰难的做了个深呼吸。

“他们暂时不会来找你。我给来电的几个用你的手机回了短信解释，替你取消了些社交活动，他们并没有起疑。”Chris笑着又加了一根手指，三根并拢的抽插起撑开的菊穴，“当然必要的时候，我会让你和他们通话的。”

“必要的时候？…啊…疼…住…”Sebastian皱着眉吃痛的低叫，他发现自己根本没法忍受屁股间进进出出的三根手指，带来的痛楚实在太过强烈，他想大骂出声，但到了嘴边却变成了痛哼。

“真是漂亮…”Chris用两指撑大穴口，兴奋得看着肠道内吸着他中指的湿红粘膜，“是时候让你这里的小嘴吃点大东西了。”

Sebastian看到男人解开了皮带，他惊慌地挣扎起来，两腿拼命的踢蹬，然而没几下就被人抓住了脚踝。

“别做蠢事,babe。”Chris轻而易举地将Sebastian的双膝压向胸口，屁股顺势往上推，直到他的脊椎都快离开地板，完全露出洞开的菊穴为止。

“哈....”身体被弯成脸对屁股的姿势，Sebastian几乎无法喘息，他张着嘴困难的汲取氧气。

Chris半跪在地上，一手继续压制着，另一只手握住胯下那根半硬的肉棒，在Sebastian湿红的肉穴来回摩擦。

“嗯嗯…”Sebastian难受的哼吟，他感觉到自己的屁股在摩擦下可耻的流出了粘液，不由羞愤的闭上了眼。

“给我睁大眼好好看着，不然就换刀插进来。”

Chris低沉的嗓音里充满威胁，Sebastian不得不屈服，他睁开眼，屈辱的看着对方肆意用肉棒摩擦私处，茎身被涌出的肠 液滋润的十分红亮。

“你是不是也等不及了，嗯？”Chris舔舔唇，撸动了几下粗大的肉棒，将饱满的龟头慢慢压入人的褶皱处。

“嗯....呜....不......啊啊....”Sebastian颤抖的哀吟，入侵菊穴的尺寸远比之前的手指和刀具恐怖的多，硕大的龟头一点点突破括约肌直至被湿热的粘膜全数吞入，整个过程痛的他冷汗直流、肌肉抽搐，再加上身体被弯成一团压迫胸腔，呼吸困难得差点昏厥过去。

可Sebastian不知道，他那因缺氧而泛红的脸，那双湿漉漉的灰绿眸子，还有渴求氧气而喘息张合的红唇，偏偏更激起男人欺辱的欲望。Chris一手扣住人的臀部越插越快，湿红的肠肉不断被肉棒卷入拉出，残留在肠道内的润滑剂混着肠液，被快速冲捣得变成细细的白沫，黏满肉洞周围和不断进出的湿棒。

“啊…啊啊…嗯嗯…我…没法…哈”痛苦而断断续续的呻吟从Sebastian鼻腔里闷闷的流出。

Chris松开压制对方膝盖的手，Sebastian的两条腿立刻弹了回去，弯曲的大开着。

“嗯…哈…”可以稍微顺畅些呼吸的Sebastian拼命的吸气。

“舒服些了？”Chris抬手擦去流入人眼睛的汗水，在对方厌恶的扭头躲开时，他并没有不悦而是笑着掏出裤袋里的手机，“忘记和你说了，你的手机刚才一直在我口袋里震动，我们要不要来看看到底是谁打过来的？”

“……”

“沉默就代表默许。”Chris滑开未接来电的界面，在看到名字后轻笑一声，“Guess what，是你的好哥们Chace，还是三次。”

最后的“三次”被刻意加了重音，Sebastian知道这代表Chris口中“必要的时候”来了。他绝望的看着对方的拇指按下了拨通键，“嘟”一声响，该死的电话通了。

Chris做了个“你知道该说什么”的嘴型，把手机贴到Sebastian的脸旁。

“你终于知道回个电话了啊，昨晚连招呼都不打就自己走了，我还以为你真醉得不行要我送呢！这也就算了，今天下午Charles的婚礼你也没法来，给我发条短信说什么‘突然有紧急的工作安排，没法抽空出席，实在抱歉啊。’你之前不是说为此空出了档期了嘛？怎么又多出了事情，难道你小子的工作真的比挚友的婚礼还重要吗？！”Chace连珠炮式的责问从电话那头传来出来。

“.Chace...”Sebastian难过的内心淌泪，这本不是他会做的事情，然而现在除了道歉没法再多解释些什么，任何多余的话都会让Chris有所警惕，“我很抱歉，真的....对不起.....”

“Sebby，你别忘了，我也是演员。为了这个职业，我们牺牲了太多和家人、和朋友相处的时间，‘一辈子最后悔’List上的事项你我已经列的满满当当，我不想让你在上面再多加一项。”Chace说的恳切，Sebastian一时间竟有想说出实情的冲动。

仿佛是捕捉到了人这一瞬犹疑的神情，Chris眯起了眼睛，一直插在对方体内的肉棒找到位置往里一顶.....

“咿啊.....”强烈的快感让Sebastian喊了出来。

“你怎么了？”Chace疑惑的开口。

“没...没事....”Sebastian赶紧咬紧双唇，极力掩饰住声音的颤抖，“片场的同事恶作剧…捏了我一下…”

啊，同事的恶作剧。Chris饶有兴趣勾起唇看着苦苦隐忍的Sebastian，蹂躏人的心更盛。他抬起人的一条腿架在肩头，换了个角度对着前列腺的位置狠戾戳刺，坚硬的龟头直击那个脆弱的地方…

“唔…哈…”Sebastian急促的喘动，下身激烈的挺送快要把他逼到忍耐的极限，“Chace…我得…嗯…挂电话了…真的很抱歉…”

“好吧…”Chace无奈的叹口气，顿了顿，换上调侃的语气，“婚礼过完我们会好好惩罚你这个逃兵的，你的一堆把柄都在我们手里呢，到时候别哭着求饶哟~”

Sebastian带着浓重的鼻音简短的回了句，等人挂断了电话，软糯的呻吟再也无法克制的从他的嘴角淌出。

“一顶你这个位置，就爽到不行是不是？你看你的老二又兴奋的流水了。”Chris放缓抽插的速度，边反复研磨那块凸起，边伸手弹了下人被前端分泌的前列腺液弄得湿乎乎一片的阴茎。

“哈啊啊……嗯…”Sebastian剧烈的哆嗦，差点就这么喷出精液。肛交的痛苦正逐渐被可耻的快感所取代，高翘发涨的阴茎渴求着释放，偏偏这时候男人把肉棒拔了出来。

“Remember，what you really want never comes easy。”Chris朝人笑了笑，快速套弄了几下狰狞的巨物后，将一股股粘稠的精液射向了Sebastian的大腿内侧。

“唔嗯！！！”泛着热潮的身体猛然僵硬，腿间喷上的灼热让屈辱的眼泪从Sebastian眼眶里流了出来。

“你哭起来更想让人好好欺负了呢，babe。”Chris邪笑着从一边的大袋子里拿出几根粗细不一的按摩棒，把其中一根较为细长的抹上了润滑剂。“仔细看着，这是尿道按摩棒。”

“不…不要……”Sebastian吓得整张脸都白了。

“别紧张，会很爽的。”Chris握住Sebastian的阴茎，对准张开的铃口把按摩棒一点一点的插了进去……

 

——TBC——


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *监禁梗，全程黑化猕猴桃，注意！！！
> 
> *NC-17 PWP 严重的OOC 含有尿道paly、生蛋等情节

“痛.....啊...”Sebastian低声的啜泣，汗水混着泪水顺着他的脸颊流到脖颈，随着这根按摩棒的深入，火辣辣的疼痛从尿道口迅速扩散开。

“适应了就会好的。”Chris转动手里的按摩棒，顶端又往里插入了几分。

“啊....好难受....不要再.....啊啊....”异物一下子占据了膀胱，原本打算射精的茎身被硬生生堵住了出口，精液逆流的灼烧感让Sebastian浑身颤抖，连吐说出的话都字字发抖，“....好热.....啊.....痛.....让我.....射....哈.......”

“现在还不行，你还没享受到乐趣呢。”Chris按下了手里的震动开关，瞬间这根按摩棒在尿道里疯狂的震动起来。

“啊啊......停....嗯....下来.......啊啊啊.....”Sebastian睁大哭红的双眼嘶喊出声，尿道内可怕的震动不光带来强烈的疼痛，还有如蚂蚁啃噬骨头般的酥麻，两者交错的折磨快要把他逼疯。

Chris只是在一边耐心的等着Sebastian习惯这种刺激，直到人的呻吟渐渐弱下才慢悠悠开口：

“感觉好些了？”

Sebastian艰难的点了点头，如果说麻木也算好受些的话。

“很好…”Chris满意的笑了，抬手轻拍了拍人汗湿的脸颊，“那我们继续吧。”接着，他随手从装满道具的袋子里拿出四个跳蛋，提着其中一个带线的跳蛋抵上人的菊穴，打开电源开关。

顿时一阵阵酥麻从菊穴传来，Sebastian像触电似的抬腰想躲开，然而对方的手却一直摁着跳蛋往里压，刚被人狠狠操开的肉洞怎么经受得了这样的刺激，收缩了几下后又蠕动着分泌出了些粘稠的淫液。

“这里被弄的越来越敏感了呢...”Chris拿开跳蛋，捻了些滴落在上的晶亮粘液放在鼻尖闻了闻，“你猜，我嗅到了什么？”

Sebastian咬了咬唇，羞愤的绯红再次爬上他的脸颊。

“是发骚的味道。”Chris把视线移到了Sebastian的胸膛，手一把掐住右边的胸肌，让整粒挺立的乳头突出的更明显，“你看，你已经性奋的连乳头都立起来了呢。”

“呃...”对方的动作让Sebastian前胸不由自主的绷紧，划过乳尖的粗糙手指弄的他又痛又痒。

“明明是男人，乳头却像女人一样是粉色的，啧啧…”Chris边说边大力的搓揉起Sebastian的乳头，时而夹住乳粒拉扯到肆意长度，时而用指甲掐弄最柔嫩的部分直到红肿充血，弄的人呻吟连连。等手指玩弄了差不多，他拿出两颗无线的跳蛋，用胶带把它们黏在人两边乳头的位置，“好了，我要开震动了。”

“什么....啊.....停.....啊啊.....”疼痛的乳头突然传来强烈的震动，Sebastian难过的剧烈喘息，却连呼吸都变成了一种折磨。

“这会持续一段时间，可别爽昏过去了。现在，该轮到你的屁股了。”Chris把有线的震动跳蛋重新蹭上人的菊穴，这次没有多做停顿直接把跳蛋挤入了肉洞里，湿红的黏膜一下子包围住这个异物。

Sebastian只觉得屁股里被塞入一个类似鸡蛋一样的东西，而这个跳蛋偏巧是呈椭圆形，两端偏小，中间最大。在对方塞到一半时，正好是最胖的部分卡在了他的肠道里。他不敢用力，只能忍受肛内震肠的难受加上卡住的痛楚，腹部和股沟早已布满了汗水。

“没事的，放松。”Chris揉捏了下人的臀肉示意放松，手上却一个用力把跳蛋强行推了进去，肉穴一下子被撑成一个大圆洞吃入最胖的部分，然后一股吸力顺势将整颗跳蛋加速吞没。

“啊啊…啊！！”Sebastian像被电流猛然击到似得惨叫出声，借着吸力深入的跳蛋径直顶到了前列腺的位置，足以麻痹脊椎的强烈震动让淫液疯狂的分泌，不断得从他的屁股里流出来弄湿地板，就连阴茎内的剧痛都在这迅猛的一波波快感中化成了近似射精时的酥麻。

逐渐的，Sebastian的痛呼弱了下去，取而代之的是急促的喘息和甜腻的呻吟。

“是不是舒服起来了，嗯？”看着眼眸半眯，被快感弄的说不出话的Sebastian，Chris笑了笑，把剩下的最后一颗跳蛋抹了些润滑剂也塞了进去。

两粒跳蛋一接触便相互导震起来，已经痉挛的整个肠壁都被震得颤动，仿佛都牵动到内脏的地步。然而难受至此，Sebastian却得不到一点点的释放，他忍不住用乞求的目光望向人。

真的，不行了……

“我可以满足你。”Chris摆弄着两根夹在人股缝里的电线，抬眼对上Sebastian小鹿般楚楚可怜的双眸，露出的脆弱表情的确令人心动。然而对Chris而言，这些还不够，他需要看到这个男人更多的反应，欢愉的、崩溃的、性奋的、哭泣的... 所有的所有只会因为自己而产生的反应。想到这，他的唇角不由戏虐的勾起，“前提是，你自己把屁股里的跳蛋给生出来。“

“......”

“当然，如果你不愿意，我不介意让这些道具再陪你玩几个小时。”

“.....我...我生”Sebastian梗红着脖子从牙缝里挤出几个字，忍耐到此为了早点解脱他也只能勉强答应下来。

“很好。为了降低难度，我可以帮你先拿出一个。”Chris握住一根电线往外抽，故意放缓动作一路擦过蠕动的直肠，逼迫人发出一连串美妙的呻吟。

 “剩下的一个，我限你在三十秒里面生出来，不然就别想让你的老二射。”

 “等下....不....”Sebastian还来不及哀求，Chris看着表倒数起来。

 “三十....二十九.....二十八......”

眼看过了十秒，Sebastian只好咬紧牙关将注意力全部集中下身，他用力收紧下腹和肛肌，吃力的把跳蛋一点点的往外排。

正当他感觉东西滑入直肠中间时，Chris猛的调高了跳蛋的震动档，更为激烈的强度让Sebastian的身体又是一阵颤抖，力稍微一松，好不容易排到一半的跳蛋就又重新被吃进了最里面。

“呜嗯……”Sebastian难受的哀吟一声。

“好可惜，只剩十五秒了呢。”Chris一脸等着看好戏的样子。

心慌的Sebastian再一次下腹用力收缩，沁出汗珠的鼻尖发出“嗯嗯”的哼叫，脖颈的青筋都因过度用力而浮起。他低下头，视角正好能看到有个粉色的圆头从屁股里探了出来，羞耻如女人从阴道生产，何况还有Chris赤裸裸的视线一直盯着。

但此刻Sebastian已经顾不了太多，稍微有所松懈又将前功尽弃，他不敢喘息的继续出力，拼命到连腰都挺起来向外扭，终于把三分之二的跳蛋挤在菊穴外。

“还有三秒…三…二…”Chris兴奋的看着人即将吐出蛋的菊穴，大声得说出最后一个数字。

“一！！”

“嗯！！”Sebastian挺高屁股使尽全力一挤，湿呼呼的跳蛋从菊穴内应声掉了出来，黏糊的液体也顺势被牵出挂在肉缝上。

经过这番折腾，Sebastian整个人像是跑了场马拉松虚脱至极，大口喘着粗气摊软在地上。

“做的很好，Sebastian。”Chris把浑身都被汗浸透的人搂在怀里，拨开粘在额头的发丝温柔的落下一个吻，“现在是你的奖励时间。”

说完，Chris解开Sebastian的手铐并取走身上各处的道具，把完全没有抵抗力的人转过去跪趴对着自己，雪白的臀肉高跷着露出被淫水充分浸软的肉穴，他将鼓胀又炙热的裆部贴上人的臀缝摩擦，蹭得Sebastian发出难耐的喘息。

“这样就受不了了吗？”Chris摸上人的下腹，握住那根流满前列腺液的阴茎上下套弄，“还是已经等不及想被我操了呢？”

“.啊哈……嗯……”Sebastian已经没力气回话了，他紧闭着双眼，俊美的脸庞满是情欲的潮红，脑子一片空白的他只能感受的到全身无法控制的燥热和在人手中愈加发泄的硬挺。

“我会让你好好发泄出来的，Sebastian。”Chris挺腰噗嗤一声把肉棒深埋入人的后穴里，顺滑的肠道很快就把巨物吞没到根部，没多做停留，他就有规律前后抽送起来。

“嗯、呜嗯……”一下下撞击让Sebastian出口的呻吟全部破碎，身体不由自主的更低伏了下去，两瓣泛红的臀肉抬的更高了。

“你知道我为什么喜欢用这种姿势吗？”Chris故意用龟头去顶住人前列腺的位置反复戳动，享受这具肉体在身下激烈的颤动，“因为这是最原始的动物性交，也是最容易让人怀孕的姿势。”

还没明白什么意思，Sebastian就被人突然加快的顶弄速度给逼的失声叫了出来：

“嗯……啊啊——”

“这次，我会把精液全部射到你的肚子里，一滴不剩。”Chris俯下身咬着Sebastian的耳朵，在他耳边吐出沙哑的淫语，“让你怀上我的种，我们的孩子。”

Sebastian猛地睁大眼，整个伏着的身子仿佛一下子僵直了，Chris趁势重重的一挺腰，一股股灼热的液体激射进他的体内，突然的肠道冲刷让他大张着嘴却发出不出声音，双腿间的阴茎同时也抖动着喷出精液。

然而Chris并没有就此放过他，他继续操纵着Sebastian无力的身躯，一次次的贯穿，一次次把人送到高潮，在这具肉体上烙下只属于他的印记。

整个疯狂又充斥快感的过程，Sebastian只能一再的哭喊，不断的失控，直到意识逐渐模糊……

——TBC——  
 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *监禁梗，全程黑化猕猴桃，注意！！！
> 
> *NC-17 PWP 严重的OOC 含有蒙眼play、拳交等情节

Sebastian醒了。

不过当他意识到现在的处境时，他真想就这么继续昏过去——全身赤裸的他呈人字型躺在床上，双手高举过头被麻绳捆在床头，双腿向两边打开，分别捆绑在床架铁栏杆上。

而把他弄成如此羞耻姿势的男人正依在门边笑望着他。

“你可是足足昏睡了一天呢，睡美人。”

“Fuck you…”刚一开口，Sebastian就被自己沙哑的嗓音给吓到。

“还有两天没喝水进食。”Chris淡然的补充了句，捧着杯水走到床头。

Sebastian盯着人杯子里的水咽了下唾液，喊了太久加上缺水，他的嗓子又渴又疼。

“想要？”

“……”

果然，一时的倔强换来的就是眼睁睁看着水进了对方的嘴里。

“你！！”Sebastian气得直磨牙。

Chris挑了挑眉，不以为然。他又喝了一大口，只是这次他含着这水吻上了Sebastian的唇。

“唔嗯？！”Sebastian被人的举动弄愣住，他下意识抵制舌头的入侵，但随之流入的丝丝凉水给灼烧的喉口尝到了甜头，他不得已张开嘴纳入更多，这倒正中Chris下怀。

Chis闯入的舌头愈加肆无忌惮起来，他用力的吸吮Sebastian的软舌，力道大到仿佛要把它活吞进肚子里，对方吃痛的呻吟只会让他更为性奋的深入到喉口重压，激烈又极具掠夺性。

没一会儿，Sebastian就涨红脸喘不上气，吞咽不及的水流顺着他的嘴角往外淌。

Chris适时的放开身下人湿红的唇瓣，垂眸沿着滑落的水痕继续亲吻对方漂亮的下颚，舌尖轻舔过下巴处的凹痕，接着慢慢向下移到脖颈。

Sebastian紧张的喉头收紧，却不料对方低头含住了喉结，他轻颤着感受到舌尖的碰触，像情人间的挑逗，时而轻咬时而舔舐。有一瞬间的恍惚让他都以为这是女友Margarita。

“有感觉了？”Chris抬眼看着呼吸明显变粗的人，笑着在锁骨上啄吻了下，“那我们就慢慢来。”

说话间，一条黑色的丝绒带蒙上了Sebastian的眼，突然失去的视觉让他惴惴不安，还没来得及适应眼前的黑暗，一双湿热的唇就覆上他的胸膛。

男人粗糙的胡子扎着胸口带来点瘙痒，但更多的是那灵活的舌尖划过乳头时挑起的心跳加速和颤栗。Chris的舌头起初围着乳晕打转，耐心的舔弄唯独避开乳尖，挑拨Sebastian因为蒙眼而变得异常敏感的神经，把人逼得发出难耐的低吟才满意的一口含住乳头。

“嗯…嗯…”Sebastian不自觉地被那张嘴吸得挺起胸膛，对方裹住根部的双唇像是彻底粘在他的乳头上，伴着吸吮，舌头还不时抵着凸起来回拨动，让他分不出到底是疼还是麻。

Chris把口中的这颗美味伺候到变大变硬后，没忘记去照顾另一边，直到两粒都沾满唾液濡湿的挺立，才舔唇开口：

“那么喜欢被我吸乳头，嗯？连老二都硬了呢。”

“哈…该死的……”Sebastian低声咒骂，他知道在人眼皮子底下根本掩藏不住一点反应，乳头在这个男人各种玩弄中变得异常敏感，甚至挑起了下身的兴奋。

“承认自己敏感并没有什么不好，Sebastian。”

Chris双手抚上人的胸膛，两手一起的慢慢揉捏不算壮硕但肌理紧实的胸肌，嘴继续向下探索，亲吻之前留在侧腹的浅浅刀痕、钻入对方深凹的脐孔舔弄…看着身下因为他的触碰而一紧一弛的身体，他坏心眼的对着人勃起的阴茎吹了口热气。

“God！！！”Sebastian一激灵，后背都弓了起来，要不是双手双脚被束缚着，他绝对会一拳揍上去。

不过就算能，他也没机会了。

在对方含住阴茎的那一刻，Sebastian的身体就酥了一半。Chris轻抿住龟头舌头打个转，继而吞入大半，双手抚摸着根部和囊袋，同是男人的他自然很清楚怎么带来最直接强烈的快感。

Sebastian从来没想到自己在一个男人的嘴里缴械的那么快，他无法看到对方吞吐的动作，但耳边响亮的黏腻水声足以让人想象出画面的情色，明明只是普通的口交，却让Sebastian羞耻的红了眼角。他急促的喘息，一切感官集中在了男人的舌尖和手指上沉进了欲望，直达喉口的一记深吞彻底把身体推向了高潮……

等射完，Chris又靠过来吻他。简单的唾液交换，只是这次Sebastian在对方的唇齿间尝到了自己精液的味道。

“喜欢么？”Chris扯掉遮住人眼睛的黑布，拇指摩挲着Sebastian烧得泛红的眼尾，对方一副要哭不哭的样子令人爱怜惜。

对光线的不适应的Sebastian先是眯了眯眼睛，等完全睁开后，眼神依然带着迷茫。

“已经爽到说不出话了？”Chris附到Sebastian耳边，一字字的吐出低沉气音，像是恋人间的呢喃耳语，又像是一种情欲的蛊惑，“我会让你爽到只要我一个人，我的肉体，我的心灵，我给你的所有，Sebastian Stan。”

Sebastian被钻进耳蜗的热气熏得目眩，对方近乎透蓝的眼眸里流转的温柔和执拗是他不曾见到过的，仿佛要将人的的灵魂也一并吸进去般惹得心脏砰砰直跳。他感觉得的到在对方的注视下，下腹的灼烧感回来了。

Fuck，他绝望的自叹，自己又他妈的硬了。

 

显然，身下人的反应让Chris脑子里萌生了更大胆的想法，他拿出一罐润滑剂挤入Sebastian还未完全消肿的后穴里，液体一瞬间的冰凉刺激得人不由夹紧了他伸入的两根手指。

“你知道该怎么做。”

Chris没有强行挤入，耐心等着人放松肌肉。

“唔嗯......”

Sebastian咬了咬唇，对方压根没给他选择的余地，他只能红着脸克制住紧缩菊穴的冲动，慢慢的适应进入的异物。

“对，很好...”Chris在湿热的肠道里缓缓转动手指，等足够深入，他并拢两指开始抽插。对方似乎聪明点学会了迎合，一收一缩的配合起手指的进出，他趁机弯曲指节顶弄根据经验寻找到的敏感点，换来Sebastian带着颤音的轻哼。

“嗯....嗯...哈.....”

Sebastian只感到一股股酥酥麻麻从被手指挑逗到的地方不停扩散，而且随着对方动作的加快，就如同被挤出肉缝的润滑液和肠液一般愈来越多，积聚成强烈的快感溢了出来。

“你下面小嘴里的水真是多呢，把我的指尖都泡软了。”Chris调笑着，大力的拍了把人扭动着的屁股，臀肉上清晰地印上了红色的五指手印。

“嗯！！”Sebastian吃痛的出声，起雾的眼眸抗议的瞪着恶趣味的男人，不过很快他的注意力又再次移到了下身。又有两根手指插了进来，被一下子撑开到极致的后穴又酸又疼，可饱涨的快意却绵绵不断从被四指摩擦的敏感处传递到全身，他的阴茎已经硬的直淌前列腺液，弄的茎身和囊袋都一片湿粘。

 

Chris继续边扩张边往后穴里挤入大量润滑剂，等到撑开到够大时他抽出了手指。肠道的充实感突然间消失让Sebastian极为不适应，涌上的空虚令人无措又难受，他发现自己内心可耻的在期待被填满，被对方那根炙热、滚烫的.....

Sebastian根本没意识到自己的眼睛已经不由自主的移到了Chris的裆部。

“已经想吃我的老二了？”

察觉到人所想的Chris勾起嘴角坏笑，但他并不打算拉下裤链用肉棒来满足人，他解开了Sebastian两条腿上的锁铐，抬起分别架在肩头，这样的角度正好让对方看得到红肿到无法闭合的菊蕾张开着等人侵犯的淫荡模样。

“想不想看看自己的小嘴怎么吃掉我的手臂，嗯？”

“什么？手臂？!!......Chris，别那么做......”

Sebastian神色慌张不已，他害怕的直摇头，手进入的疼痛绝对不亚于男人的阴茎，后者他还至少知道些尺寸大小，而这却是完全陌生的尝试。

“你不试怎么知道，我会很温柔的，相信我。”

说着Chris将手重新塞入菊穴，从指尖到整个手掌，他弯腰倾在手臂上慢慢的往人身体深处推进，性奋的盯着这张被越撑越大的肉洞。

整个过程都看在眼里的Sebastian紧张得都忘了呼吸，他感觉的到人的手掌进入直肠的那种塞涨，微微弯曲的关节向前一下子顶在了他的前列腺位置上......

“啊啊——” 

“这个地方是不是让你很舒服？”

Chris故意停下动作，另一只手握住人可怜淌着体液的阴茎，有技巧的套弄起来。 

“.......”Sebastian粗喘着逃避的撇过头，对用言语表达自己的屈服还是有些抗拒。

Chris挑了挑眉，拇指恶意戳入微张的尿道口。

“啊啊.....”Sebastian猛地弓起身体，强烈的痛苦与遏制的快感逼出了他的泪水与嘶鸣。 

“不说就让你硬着哦。”

如果不回答，对方就会想尽办法阻止射精，然后无法发泄的痛苦就会一直折磨着他。 

“.......舒.....舒服.....求你....继续.......” 

看着Sebastian脸上的羞愧与迷茫，Chris知道他的手段成功了。

Chris继续刺激这块敏感地带，按压的力度不是前戏那种挑逗的戳弄，也不是在操Sebastian时那种有节奏的撞击，而是一种稳定的压力，给人一种持续又蚀骨的快感。

“嗯.....啊啊........”Sebastian断断续续的呻吟着，他没法抗拒这种感觉，也不知道该如何抗拒，在不知不觉中他已经悲哀的感到了自己对肉欲有了依恋。

等手掌推进到Sebastian身体的最深处，Chris的前臂几乎全部塞了进来，粗大的手臂稍微那么一抽动，窄小的肉穴就颤抖着疯狂的涌出大量肠液，液体炙热的温度浇灌Chris的手臂肌肤，他慢慢的摸着细滑的内壁，感受着惊人的触觉。

“真是又湿又烫，我能感觉到你在我手周围颤动，太棒了...”

“呜..别说了.....啊.....啊........”

“我真是等不及感受你射精时直肠里的感觉呢，Sebastian。”

Chris边说边对着前列腺的位置重重的一压，Sebastian的身体像是触电的鱼般挺起抽动起来，他睁大湿漉漉的眼睛尖叫着扯动手上的束缚，青筋浮现在颈侧与手臂上。知道人快到极限，Chris加快撸动手中的硬挺，快要高潮的肠道阵阵的痉挛收缩，紧紧含住手臂的粘稠感让他的呼吸顿住了，几乎下一秒，他就看到大量的白浊喷洒上了人的小腹......

 

在手臂抽出时，殷红的肠肉被带出外翻，才后才缩了回去，菊穴也没立刻闭合成原来的大小而是留下一个钱币大小的肉洞，边缘还粘着透明的肠液，格外的情色。还没从高潮缓过来的Sebastian有些放空，他迷迷糊糊听到了快门的声响，等恢复些意识，他发现男人居然对着他的屁股用手机拍起了照片。

“Chris，你个混蛋！！给我住手！！！”

“别激动，只是给我自己留个纪念罢了。对了，你哥们Chace早些发了个有趣的东西给你。”Chris将屏幕对着Sebastian继续道，“叫‘给逃兵Sebby的惩罚’的1分钟群发视频，我觉得有必要让你看一下。”

Sebastian身体僵硬住，他不安的看着男人按下了播放键——视频画面是个略微有些晃动的近景，在嘈杂的电子音乐和人声背景下，一个近乎赤裸的男人正在舞台上围着钢管跳着热舞，台下的口哨声和尖叫声不断，还有人上台在他仅有的内裤里塞进了美元，录像者迅速拉了个脸部特写，而这张放荡不羁的脸他实在再熟悉不过。

那就是醉酒嗑high的自己。

——TBC——


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *终于在包子813生日这天赶上了，就厚脸皮的当生贺吧( ′･ω･｀)
> 
> *监禁梗，全程黑化猕猴桃，注意！！！
> 
> *NC-17 PWP 严重的OOC 含有嗑药情节，这章是个转折点。

 

Sebastian感到快崩溃了。

两天没有进食加上被男人不间断的侵犯，他的体力和精力几近消耗殆尽。他知道自己就算不被束缚也无力逃脱，Chris似乎也同样清楚这一点，在看完那段丢脸的视频后就解开了他手上的麻绳。

Sebastian猜不透Chris接下去会对他做什么，他唯一确定的，是那双望着自己的幽蓝眸子里跳跃的光危险又疯狂。

过了一会儿，Chris拿出了一根不大的玻璃烟管，球状的一端里盛放着少许蓝色的粉末，底部因经常加热已严重发黑。

“这是比大麻还爽的好东西，来抽一口，babe。”

Sebastian听到Chris说，对方语气平缓，却藏着不可抗拒的意味。

他局促不安的接过烟管，当打火机的火苗窜上球底，一股淡蓝的烟雾带着浓烈的气味迅速升腾，他不由皱眉，忍住呛鼻的味道吸了一口。

烟气进入肺部的瞬间，一种难以言喻的快感和舒爽直冲头顶，一下子就把Sebastian的理智全数击碎，过大的冲击力让他的大脑缺氧般的眩晕，身体飘飘然仿佛置身云中。

Sebastian不禁又深吸了一口，他微微仰头，闭目享受这药物融于血液的一刻带来的全身心放松。待睁开眼，极度放大的褐色瞳孔里溢出的不再是低迷和悲伤，而是异常的兴奋和欲望。

“我知道你会喜欢....”Chris附到Sebastian耳边，嘴含住人的耳垂，舌一圈圈的舔绕。

被刺激的敏感点在药物的作用下无限放大，Sebastian不由自主的呻吟，他的胸腔一片燥热，几乎是本能的循着呼吸找到了那张挑逗的唇，用力吻了上去。

Chris滚烫的呼吸立刻与对方急促的气息激烈地交缠在一起，突然主动起来的Sebastian让他多少有些惊讶，舌头不仅紧缠住他的不放，还饥渴的吸吮舌根和下唇，完全没有了之前的抵触，变得无所顾忌又狂热露骨，这令Chris的攻势也变得热切起来。

渐渐的，他们彼此都尝到了舌尖的血腥味，不是太浓，但足以让血液为之沸腾，直到缺氧的窒息袭来，两人才像争斗的困兽般挣脱开。

舔去唇角的血，Sebastian火一般盯着Chris，想向眼前这个男人索求更多的念头烧灼着他的每一根神经，身体不可控制的贴近那具身体，他将头埋入人的颈间，火热的唇舌沿着颈部肌理舔吻。

Chris顺势手肘向后撑在床上，挺起上身感受对方的牙齿轻磨过皮肤的酥麻，灵活的舌尖一路向下，腹部的肌肉因为刺激反复的起伏，当舌在脐边巧妙地划着圈，他闭上眼发出一声叹息似的呻吟，手指情不自禁的插入Sebastian的发间，把头直接压向胯部鼓励人继续。

眼前的男性阴茎尺寸惊人，从没给男人口交过的Sebastian有些犹疑，他贴近闻了闻，因药物迟钝的嗅觉嗅不出什么恶心的异味，没有再多考虑什么，他张嘴含了上去。

硕大的顶端刚一进入就将人的口腔撑开到无法合拢，Chris听到胯下的男人难受的闷哼，原以为对方会及时吐出，不料反而吞的更深，他感觉到Sebastian的手抚上了根部，揉捏着他的两颗囊袋同时，头部绕着茎身打着转。

Chris呼出口浊气，睁开眼看着用嘴取悦自己的Sebastian，吞吐的动作有些笨拙，舌头也不知道该往哪里舔，即使如此，红润的唇瓣裹着深色肉茎的视觉刺激还是让他硬了。他从没料到——在片场盯着那嘴角弧度诱人的双唇念着台词，脑子里曾想强奸它无数次的意淫——有天真的会实现。

想到这，Chris下身猛地一挺，龟头摩擦过人口腔里的扁桃体，直直进入到了滑溜的食道，Sebastian忍受不住的呜咽出声，过深的挺入和明显涨大的尺寸让他的吞吐变得更吃力，然而在兴头上的对方丝毫不给肉棒滑出口的机会，摆跨一下下往喉咙戳顶。

“操…你的嘴实在太爽了…”感受到如侵犯肉穴般的快意，Chris性奋得说着淫言秽语，“和你下面的那张一样....又紧又热...”

“唔....呜呜...”

大量的唾液从Sebastian大张到发酸的下颚流下，混着眼角呛出的泪水弄湿了胸口。他的大脑一片混沌，一呼一吸间，全是男人致命的荷尔蒙和浓烈的腥味，感官麻痹到只知道用那张被蹂躏得红肿不堪的双唇不断纳入吐出对方的炙热，仿佛只要继续下去，哪怕吸出一丁点的精液就能浇灭的了自己身上的欲火。

在肉棒被弄的突突直跳快要射精时，Chris却将发烫的东西从Sebastian的嘴里抽了出来，带出的粘腻挂在人的唇瓣上闪着淫荡的晶亮。

Sebastian眼神恍惚的张着嘴，过了会儿才意识到对方并没有射出来，尝到的咸腥也只是舌尖蹭到的体液罢了，他下意识舔了舔嫣红的不能再红的唇，喘着气用充满情欲的眼睛看着人。

“给我....给我......”

“给你什么？”说这话时，Chris已经把手伸到了人的臀缝里，“不说清楚，我怎么知道。”

“嗯…”屁股里的手指恶意的胡乱搅动，Sebastian吐出的每一个字都发着颤，“我要…你的…精液…”

“那就换张小嘴把它吸出来。”

说着Chris抽出粘连不少肠液的两指，把淫液抹到硬到发痛的阴茎上，他没有急着有所行动，而像个耐心的捕猎者等着猎物自己上钩，看似沉静的眼底暗藏汹涌。

对方的动作比他想象中的快，眨眼间那弹翘的屁股就挪到了他的胯部。没有一点磨蹭，Sebastian主动的掰开两瓣臀肉对着那根狰狞的肉棍坐了下去。

“哈…”两人几乎同时发出一声享受的喘息。经过之前拳交的充分扩张和润滑，插入的过程十分顺畅，湿热的肉穴将巨物一吞到底。

瞬间，滚烫的温度和跳动的茎脉侵占Sebastian肠内的每一寸。他低头观察和人结合的地方，黑色耻毛交错下的私处难以置信的严丝合缝。

“你看，你把我全部吃掉了，Sebastian。”Chris抬手把垂到人脸侧的发丝拢到耳后，接着手从肩头沿着腰线一路下滑，大力揉捏了两团白花花的臀肉，“现在，试着动下看。”

“嗯…”Sebastian咬了咬唇，慢慢抬起屁股，在肉棒快滑出湿缝时再压了下去，注意力过于集中那处，他异常清晰得听到了肉茎挤入发出的噗嗤水声，龟头随着重力顶上了敏感点，伴着噬骨的酥麻体内重新被填满，他触及到了比刚才更强烈更直接的快感。

啊！上帝！是的，是的，这就是他要的感觉。

这个想法诱惑着Sebastian扭动起腰，腹部的肌肉在肉棒离开时松弛开，又在下一次插入中绷紧，连阴茎都刺激的充血硬挺起来，兴奋感在周身流窜，他不由加快起伏的频率。

“噢…你真是…棒极了…babe”Chris粗喘着，反复捅入那猛烈收紧的内膜快把他爽晕过去，他搂紧眼前的人随着节奏也急切的挺送起来，嘴吻上人蒙上一层薄汗的胸肌，又是啃咬又是吸吮那块肌肤直到泛红。

“啊....啊啊.........”下身的动作越来越激烈，被一波波快感彻底攻陷的Sebastian不可抑制得大声呻吟，他的双腿发软到无力支撑，逐渐变成身体靠着Chris由着肉棒顶着他上下颠动，男人的粗大在媚肉外翻的肉穴里进进出出，沉甸甸的囊袋啪啪啪的拍打在他溅满淫水的屁股上。

“你湿透了...Sebby...从里到外....”Chris舔舐滑落Sebastian脖颈的汗水，抓住对方湿滑臀部的手更加用力，每一次戳顶伴着他絮乱的吐息深入到人痉挛的体内，“你喜欢现在的感觉吗？....喜欢我叫你Sebby吗？...告诉我....”

“..喜欢.....喜欢......哈....啊啊...”

Sebastian激动的回应着，他感觉身体已经和这个叫Chris Evans的男人融为一体，时而溺在水中，时而又焚于烈焰的疯狂性爱让他的双眼不停的淌下激情的泪。

“操..不行了..啊.....”Chris把Sebastian死死圈在自己强壮的臂弯里，像疯了一样的狠干人糜烂的肉洞，在对方承受不住发出带着哭腔的呻吟时，他用舌尖温柔的舔去人眼角的咸涩，抵着那张微启的唇说着无意思的痴迷，“喊我...Sebby....喊我的名字....”

Sebastian抽噎的说不出一句话，身下凶狠又技巧性的冲撞强烈无比，蕴含着对方所有的热情，在那一刻，他意识到只有Chris可以做到如此地步，当高潮的电流击中四肢百骸，他全身战栗的从胸腔挤出了男人的名字：

“Chris！啊——”

再也止不住热液的喷射，俩人嘶喊着爆发了出来。

 

发泄过后，Sebastian虚弱的搭在Chris的肩头喘气，眼神飘忽的正好扫到一侧的床头柜，一闪闪的红灯看得他有些目眩，以为是药物产生的幻觉，他闭上眼把头转了过去，一会儿就累得睡着了。

然而Sebastian并不知道，这其实是Chris藏在床头柜下的摄像机，朝着床铺的镜头已经录下了他们刚才做爱的整个过程。

 

——TBC——

 

        
     


End file.
